A Thorny Rose
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Nobody cared. No friends nor support, is it a wonder that she became this way? Her sorrow and anger attracted a man sympathetic to her plight, and raised her. As a result, he became a brother he should have been for his actual sister...who's still missing...but good deeds bring good rewards, and big money while they're at it. Problem? Who's this baby?
1. Chapter 1

Brother, Fledgling, Teacher

Hiei.

The Forbidden Child of Hyouga, the floating island of eternal ice and snow that just like clouds, is eternally drifting so the maidens that lived on it the Koorime, are safe from hunters who hunt them for their priceless tears.

They despised men for their violence and greed. Thus its forbidden to have relationships with outsiders. They can repopulate without the help of men anyway.

Every hundred years, they give birth to an identical daughter through Immaculate Conception until they become too old to do so. Due to having so many look-alikes, hairstyles have to vary just to have a means of identification to differentiate from their sisters.

But one such Koorime has had relations with a male youkai and returned home pregnant...and gave birth to twins.

But they found out and forcibly took her son from her...and cast him to the void.

Hiei remembered it all. His mother's desperation...and her friend telling him to survive no matter what for revenge if he wants because she really didn't want to throw him out, only reluctantly doing so and gave him his Birth Tear pendant.

Indeed, he survived for a hundred and eighty years, appearing the equivalent of a human thirteen years old teenager. Already in puberty. Once he and his sister turns 200, Yukina will have her first child. Time is running out and she's vulnerable.

He found the island and learned of his twin sister who left home to find him despite not knowing what he looked like, her only clue being their mother's gem...that he lost, by the way!

So he sought her instead, a girl who resembles his mother. Doing all means to do so, even acquiring a Jagan at the expense of his immense powers, from A to a pitiful D.

Upon arriving in Ningenkai as he sensed the last remnants of her trace entering this world, he heard a voice that as wretched as he was.

She was a little girl who suffered bullying, and couldn't rely on anyone. She was clumsy and unable to retain anything in school, hence the bullying and her peers feel they have the right to because they were her betters, and teachers disdain her existence. And her own mother is an obliviously tactless woman, cheerfully saying she has no future.

Heartbroken that she has no support at home, she began to resent and hate. She wanted someone who would give a damn to give her hope that she could live by herself even if she had no future. All she wanted was to live and be saved from her plight by someone who would actually save her.

Problem?

A large chunk of her spirit was sealed, which he easily released and he took her as he wished.

She was astonished that someone actually saved a no-good like her that she saw him as her savior, and willing to do anything just so he wouldn't leave her.

'Just so you know, I can only stay a short while.' he told her. 'I will teach you how to live. Grow to be strong. Find yourself a mate and have family with that mate so you will not be alone.'

'What's that?'

'What you humans call 'husband'.'

'Oh...'

'Your name?'

'Shouhi.' said the little girl. 'That lady said its written as rose princess.'

She no longer considers her mother as family. He could tell that much through his psychic powers.

'Hiei.' said Hiei. 'I'm pretty strict but its for survival.'

'OK...just...get me out of here. I hate it here.' Mishou choked into a sob, clinging to him. 'Take me with you.'

Well, Hiei knows full well what it means to be unwanted and unable to belong anywhere. That is very true for him, while Shouhi has a chance to find her own place one day when she finds a mate.

Now that the seal is undone, how different will she be?

xxx

Years later...

13 years old Shouhi endured tough training, be it combat and survival training, and knowing how to read and write before she learned Youkai Lore.

They lived as thieves and killers.

Shouhi became just as cold-hearted, ruthless, merciless and brutal. She too, has a jaded and misanthropic view of the world knowing nothing but the cruel side of humans and despised her own kind and is loyal to her foster brother who raised her patiently, finding it ironic that he, a youkai, had more heart than humans do so she likes youkai that are just like him.

But not long ago, he told her to be independent and grow stronger...and find herself a mate in two years. Humans age fast unlike youkai who can live for thousands of years...assuming nobody kills them first.

But as a safety measure, he dropped her off in Genkai's Shrine with instructions. Ningenkai's strongest psychic and a woman who can teach her how to be a good woman one day, one thing he definitely CANNOT teach her.

So here she is now.

'...its rare for me to have guests.' Genkai was an old woman with graying pink hair, and way shorter than Hiei. 'What can I do for you, young warrior?' she asked, considering she can easily tell many thing about a person by one glance alone.

'...here.' said Shouhi softly, giving Genkai a letter that she read.

 _I am entrusting this girl, Shouhi to you._  
 _I adopted her away from a human town_  
 _that only gave her grief._

 _I taught her how to fight and survive, but_  
 _one thing I cannot teach is how to be a good_  
 _woman. In two years she would be old enough_  
 _to mate so her time is short._

 _She originally lived with her mother who is sadly,_  
 _not good material for her bullied and castigated_  
 _child. Basically no support at home when she's_  
 _bullied and disdained in school and unwanted by_  
 _anyone she grew to hate her own kind but sadly,  
they're her only choice of mates. _

_She was also sealed but I unsealed her._  
 _The seal turned out to be the source of her misery,_  
 _messing up her abilities she was clumsy and unable_  
 _to learn anything new. But with it gone, she's talented  
and has flame powers. She is also a formidable fighter  
specializing in dual-wielding tantos._

 _Can't come here. Barrier. She has money for her lessons._

So a youkai adopted a human girl, Genkai thought. Its rare for youkai to show kindness to a race they deem food, much less adopt it. They gave her a million yen through the girl.

Now then, what kind of girl did he raise? This girl clearly never went to school so being a housewife really is her only option in order to have a good life, or continue the way she is, living as a loner, hunt and steal to survive. She'd probably stay by herself.

Genkai soon learned she really did not know how to be a girl beyond wearing her hair long, different body parts and wearing skirts, to her chagrin. Sooo yes, she had to teach the girl how to be one, and how to cook...and not all humans are bad. She just happens to be unlucky with who she first met as humans.

But really, whoever this is, gave her a problem child.

Shouhi talks in a rude, condescending boy lingo except its more as a form of speech the way her foster brother talks so its the only thing she knows. She's actually polite. She had to correct her language. Girls should not use 'kisama' to say 'you'!

Her eyes are also jaded, having seen a lot. For a girl her age, she no longer has innocence mentally, emotionally and psychologically. And very quiet. But when asked about her brother, she spoke as if he was the only one to do right by her, given what her life was before he came.

She also dresses like a ninja. A red outfit ending in a miniskirt, a fundoshi, arm and leg warmers and tatami zori. Her hair is worn long with thick fringes, wearing her hip-length hair in a ponytail. She uses a red ribbon to keep it in place. So she taught her how to wear yukata and kimono, proper manners, skills girls should have and of course, cooking. In cooking, sure they can study cookbooks but after knowing how, she can then tweak it to her liking.

Genkai also showed her what a mother SHOULD be, based on her own ideals and morals by acting like it while teaching her, praising her for good work and gently chiding her, before teaching her how to correct her mistakes. After all, she would be doing the same for her own children one day.

'Hey, sensei...' said Shouhi while folding paper crafts.

'What is it?'

'I don't understand what niisan wants for me at all.' said Shouhi. 'What use is a mate to me anyway? I can live on my own since I just got independent recently now that I'm D-Class in strength. Taking care of myself will surely raise my strength.'

'Well, in a family, its the duty of a man to protect his family in times of danger, and provide for everyone by working.' Genkai told her. 'It is also his duty to love his wife as a woman and never cheat on her with another woman, and be a wonderful father to his children. He is to never have terrible vices and never hurt his family. That's what's ideal at least.'

'Heee...'

'One day, you'll meet such a man who will make you happy.' said Genkai. 'So don't give up on humanity simply because of your childhood. Your town is too tiny, a drop in the bucket to judge humanity to be just like them. Back to folding.'

'Hai.'

'What will you do when your lessons are over?'

'Well, I will look for niisan's sister.' said Shouhi. 'Koorime...sleazeballs hunt them down and cause them pain to force them to cry their priceless tear gems.' she explained. 'Their race despised men, but their mother found a man, had relations resulting in twins. Due to Immaculate Conception and how their body works, daughters will always be Koorime looking like their mothers while sons will always look like their fathers and be whatever heck their father is. He knows what she looks like. Problem is, where is Yukina-san...' she sighed. 'She could be in an anti-youkai barrier so can I learn how to bypass those too? Its the least I could do after what he's done for me. Despite all his efforts, an anti-youkai barrier or related sorceries would make perfect sense. He looked in Makai but none so she could be here.'

'Well, training is strict kiddo.'

'I expect as much.' Genkai nodded, approving of her resolve. 'If I find Yukina-san, can she take shelter here?'

'Well, I'll have to adjust the barrier for that.' Genkai snorted. 'Koorime are still youkai you know.'

xxx

Genkai watched Shouhi.

She was a wounded innocent that made her jaded with wrong ideas, having spent over half a year to correct her and training her in what she wanted to learn. Barriers and she soon added Healing, and training to increase her reiki to put to use what she had in mind for techniques...she just lacked power, being a mere D-Class to her chagrin.

And now, around May...

She mastered all arts she wanted, and got an increase in her Rei by knowing how. Genkai was a nasty teacher from hell as nasty as Hiei, but its just as worth the pain!

And so...

'Sensei, thank you for everything.' Shouhi bowed politely.

'Well, you've now become a proper girl as your brother wants. You even learned traditional arts, you'll be fine. But for your education, make use of the public library as you don't go to school. At least that way you'd learn something, but you'll need help in Math.' said Genkai. 'Math these days isn't what I'm used to. What I know is now considered Shougakkou Level when in my day at your age, its everything you'd need for Math.'

'Hai.' Shouhi then bowed gratefully and left, wearing a nice dress and flats, using concealing sorcery on her weapons to avoid detectors in the cities.

She stole money to get around, particularly favoring banks, stealing a million to last her a while. Say, a couple months.

She followed her intuition as she used sorcery to get by...and found her prize in a certain town...

'This is it. I have about a head start of three hours. I get that feeling for some reason.' she mused as she was in a certain estate. 'Let's play~!' she grinned darkly, murder on her mind as she went into the estate, knives out...


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters and a Sleepovers

After murdering the entire mansion and nicked anything of value, she found a girl that appears as young as herself.

'Hey!' Shouhi cried as she tore apart the bars. 'You're leaving with me! Come on!'

'E-eh?! Hai!' Yukina gasped as shocked she may be but she can finally get out of here...with her young rescuer who has quite a pack on her.

Well...considering the mansion is now painted in blood with chopped corpses strewn about, she's clearly a bandit and a killer...

But considering what they are...

'Ano...who are you?' Yukina asked nervously as they moved around the corpses and took care not to slip on the blood. She wondered if this girl would become her 'new master'.

'Well, I'm a bandit just like my foster brother but using women to make money is disgusting when its men who should do the work!' Shouhi huffed. 'I'm Shouhi! What's your name? I'm looking for a Koorime who's my foster brother's twin sister, Yukina!'

Yukina froze at that.

'I-I'm Yukina...you know my brother?' Yukina asked hopefully.

'I would, since he saved and raised me! His name is Hiei. Same age as you.' Shouhi told her. 'He couldn't find you because he's a youkai and you're behind anti-youkai sorcery so that leaves me, a human who's not affected one bit by that!' she smiled. 'Now that you're out of there, he can finally detect you.'

'R-really?!' Yukina gasped out.

'Yup! We gotta run and keep running! Considering my loot, I'm too inconspicious...'

Shouhi looted all money in the mansion that was billions by now and compacted everything through sorcery. She also stole the tears Yukina made in glass cases to give to Hiei.

Sure enough, they were found by Hiei and Kurama sometime later.

'Shouhi!'

'Ah! Here they are!' Shouhi chimed as Hiei and Kurama jumped down in front of them. 'Yukina-san, meet Hiei-san for the first time in years!' Shouhi pushed Yukina who squeaked on Hiei.

'...how did you find her?' Hiei asked her incredulously, while catching his sister rather awkwardly. Sure he raised Shouhi like his little sister but having the actual thing in the flesh is a little...awkward.

'She was behind anti-youkai magic as well as anti-clairvoyance wards and there's so many on her prison bars.' said Shouhi much to Hiei's anger. 'That ol' baldy is in for a nasty surprise!' she grinned. 'I killed anything that breathed in the mansion and looted everything of value! Heehee!'

'So would be Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun.' Kurama sweatdropped. 'They'll find nothing there now. Their mission is also to rescue Yukina-chan from Tarukane.'

'Shouhi, take her to safety since we have to tell the two idiots this job ended before it can even start...and thank you.' said Hiei gratefully.

'Its the only way I can thank **you**.' said Shouhi. 'Its her turn to get to know you now. We'll be at sensei's place!' and the two left.

'So that's my brother...' Yukina mused as Shouhi quickly took her hand.

'Mask your ki now!' Shouhi cried as they suppressed themselves. 'And we run again! A nasty presence is coming from the sky. We should stay suppressed until we're long out of here!'

Sure enough, they soon saw a military helicopter that got lower and lower half an hour later...

'Its flying unusually low...' Shouhi frowned. 'Helicopters usually fly so high they look the size of beads in the sky...and its the reason I feel we should mask ourselves...my intuition never failed me not even once.'

'Oh...'

'Well, we'll be long gone by then!'

Sure enough, Tarukane loudly wailed that his mansion was attacked and his precious money and tear gems all gone, leaving him essentially broke.

xxx

Honetdale Entrance...

'Oh, Hiei, Kurama, gonna join us again?' Yusuke was welcoming...

'This mission is hereby cancelled.' said Kurama to their disbelief.

'Eh?! Why?!' Kuwabara cried. 'What about the girl we're supposed to save?'

'A friend got ahead without Reikai knowing.' Kurama smiled. 'Let's go to Genkai's instead. Shouhi will take Yukina-chan there. Let's go.'

'Who's that? Never know this one.' Yusuke frowned as they ran back to the station to wait for a train home.

'Well, Tarukane's in for a nasty surprise when he gets back.' Kurama chuckled. 'Shouhi left behind a souvenir in there.'

'What did this guy do?'

'She killed all his employees and stole everything worth stealing.'

xxx

Genkai's Temple...hours later...

'So Shouhi went on herself, unaware Yukina's your next mission, eh, dimwit?' Genkai mused as they were all gathered in the tea room, having tea and some snacks.

'Well yeah, went all the way to Honetdale for nothin'.' said Yusuke. 'Speaking, where're Yukina?'

For Yusuke and Kuwabara, Shouhi turned out to be a really cute girl dressed like a ninja.

'Oh, she's currently recovering in my old room with a reliable bodyguard.' said Shouhi. 'She will stay here for her safety or go home to Hyouga if we find that stupid island in Makai or Reikai can just drop her there, whichever is decided. That place is like a cloud, floating all over.' she told the boys. 'Her kind are exploited in the wrong way by lazy bums too lazy to work and enslaving living gold mines.'

'Oh...so then its case closed.' Yusuke mused. 'But what if that sleazebag finds her again?'

'Oh, he's an old guy who's extremely greedy!' Shouhi chirped happily before her smile went dark and malicious. 'Seeing his huge vaults empty and his tear gems all gone will be sufficient enough to shock him into a Heart Attack, wouldn't you agree?' the boys and Botan gulped at her smile, shuddering in fear.

'Well, that's fate well-deserved but we'll check to be double-sure later.' said Kurama. 'Since youkai will get arrested for killing humans, Hiei will gladly leave the job to you.'

'Heehee, why not?'

'O-oi oi...you're human?' Kuwabara asked Shouhi nervously. He can't believe a cute girl like her is murderously scary...

'Duh. I'm 13 this year.' Shouhi huffed. 'I'm not like Kurama-san and Hiei-san who are centuries old and I don't count his years in his human suit.' Kurama sweatdropped.

'Well, I'll be the one to tell Koenma-sama how this case ended.' said Botan. 'By the way Shouhi-chan, where's Tarukane's money?'

'Oh, I have the money. I can live the rest of my life with enough left for my many-times-great-grandchildren in happy comfort until the 11th generation heir from my blood becomes just an ordinary millionaire. That bastard's rich like you wouldn't believe. But I'll give the gems to Hiei-san. It all came from Yukina-san after all.' Shouhi decided. 'Koorime tears must never circulate the market ever again.'

'EHHH?! Why would that chibi get her tears?!' Kuwabara squawked out.

'If you finished the video to the _end_ ,' Yusuke bonked him on the head in annoyance, '-you'd have known she's his _twin sister_ you idiot!'

Kuwabara looked like cracked white granite from shock.

'Ara, quite a shock for Kuwa-chan...' Botan giggled.

'By the way,' Shouhi told Kurama. 'Can you help me settle into an apartment without adults getting on my case just for being a kid living alone? I don't want pests getting on my case.'

'Well, there's free space next to my flat.' said Yusuke. 'You can live there after we take care of the formalities...just that, you're the one paying for it through us since we're playing pretend.'

'Right right...'

'Er, what about school?' Botan pointed out.

'I didn't finish Grade 2.' Shouhi scowled as they got the youngsters pausing in silence while Genkai sipped tea, and Kurama's bangs shadowed half his face knowing why. 'Let's just say my childhood is a miserable tale, and Hiei-san saved me by adopting me. I lived like a youkai since except I never ate humans. I never graduated Grade School, how on earth can I attend Junior High? The most education I got was Japanese and basic math and the rest is things Youkai should know.'

'Oh geez...' Yusuke scratched his head. 'So you're basically a NEET.'

''Niito'?' Shouhi blinked.

'Its written in english letters of N-E-E-T. In japanese of that acronym, it means 'not in education, employment or training'.' Genkai quipped.

'Oh...I guess I should read up on slangs too...since I can't go to school, its the public library for me but I'd need tutoring in Math and English.'

'Well, I can help in that.' Kurama smiled. 'I do have perfect grades in school every year.'

'Oh, really? Your monthly pay is half a million yen then.' came the casual quip.

Yusuke and Kuwabara imitated 'the scream' due to how much she'd pay the redhead.

xxx

Tokyo...around twilight...

'Here we are...' Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara got off the train with Shouhi who was carrying her fortune in an ensorcelled backpack slapped with so many ofuda on. 'Its kinda late now, we'll start the move tomorrow.'

'Oh, where will I stay in the meantime then?' Shouhi wondered.

'Well, here's hoping you can crash on my couch IF ma cleaned up the house.' said Yusuke. 'For some reason, while she knows how to put garbage in garbage bags, she never takes them out!'

That got the teens sweatdropping.

'That means your house is basically a dump.' Kurama said weakly.

'Pretty much.'

And they were right.

'Mooom...' Yusuke swore in exasperation, face-palming.

'...w-wow...' Kuwabara shuddered as they stared at the sea of garbage bags and disposable ramen bowls and chopsticks with utter dismay. 'You ain't makin' good impressions on guests any day now Urameshi...hell, when Yukimura and I saved your body from the fire, there's also shit tons of these bags and bowls!'

'Your house is a fire trap.' Shouhi deadpanned. 'I guess we clean this up.'

Thus they had to take out the trash bags...and air out the house that stinks real bad, too! Kurama even helped with his scary monster plants that sprays out nice-smelling fumes.

'How on earth do you live with this?' Botan squeaked in horror.

'Ask ma. I throw the damn bags out as soon as I see it! But she hoards them!'

'Yare yare...'

One the house was habitable enough, the others went home while Yusuke and Shouhi are by themselves.

'Lessee what's for dinner...usually we just go with whatever's cheap and available.' said Yusuke checking the fridge...to see nothing but beer in it. He sweatdropped.

'...beer for dinner?' Shouhi deadpanned. Yusuke's mother is apparently a drunkard.

'Shouhi, I'mma gonna count on you for food.' Yusuke is utterly embarrassed by this. 'I mostly lived on Instant Ramen for years.'

'Hai hai. I studied how to be a good human female from sensei after all. I didn't know how to be a girl back then half a year ago.'

'Geh...'

And so...

'Sensei taught me dishes before modern trends existed these days...she had me study from old cookbooks she inherited from her traditionalist family and then told me to tweak it to how I want it done since we all have out unique tastes.' they put the groceries in the kitchen as Shouhi used her commanding charisma she knew she has. 'Well, I'll cook, you clean the house with the cleaning stuff. Your house still stinks and has germs from all that garbage and clean the couch I'll be sleeping on! The road outside is cleaner than this! Get cleaning and do it seriously! You'll have a tasty dinner after this.'

'Yeah yeah.' Yusuke did an eye roll before getting to it. He found himself unable to complain and got to work...

Shouhi got dinner ready while Yusuke managed to finish the living room where she'll sleep in at least.

'Uoooh! That looks pretty good! Can't believe that ol' hag can teach good cooking!' Yusuke exclaimed as the food, other than a rice bowl is Tofu Soup, Store-Bought Pickles, Ebi Fry made of large prawns as a main dish with her own homemade sauce and large, boiled eggs.

Needless to say Yusuke enjoyed dinner for once...


	3. Chapter 3

A Baby and a Blondie

Atsuko was quite surprised that when she got home at three in the morning, a girl was sleeping on their living room couch.

"Uwa! Yusuke brought home a girl and she's on the couch?!"

And so...

'Ah, so she's from the countryside who needs a little move-in help?' Atsuko mused as she had breakfast the next day with Yusuke and her guest. Breakfast was a large helping of fried rice with 'some bits' that were stimulating, Miso Soup(that has thickened soup somehow) that has nappa cabbages, leeks and shiitake, grilled fish in foil and taro nikkorogashi.

'Pretty much it.' said Yusuke. 'But first she needs an apartment before she can even furnish it and her parents are abroad, sooo we're gonna be loco-something.'

'Loco Parentis.' Shouhi deadpanned. 'I want a 2LDK one, Urameshi-san incase my brother visits.'

'Oh, we have that empty place next floor over we'd best hurry up and bag it from the landlord!' Atsuko exclaimed.

Thus, a massive shopping spree began after securing the place and Shouhi studied her new space, planning what to buy. Process went by for a week that Shouhi paid the Urameshis a million yen...through groceries that will be paid weekly until the million yen is added up.

She purchased electronics, appliances and furniture with choice decor that ensures comfort for all seasons and as she has no idea what clothes city human females wear, Yusuke roped Botan on the job.

During shopping, all Shouhi had on her, were yukatas and tatami zori.

And now, she's spending her days in her apartment, reading Kurama's old schoolbooks and since Yusuke skips school anyway, forced him to train his reiki in her apartment. After school, Kurama would come over to teach her Math and English, two things she can't learn on her own that Yusuke wound up learning...by ear.

And before Kurama comes, she cooks dinner beforehand.

They soon learned that Shouhi's idea of cooking, were dishes from the freaking _Showa Era_.

'These meals are quite old fashioned.' Kurama blinked owlishly.

'Huh? Really? They're from Genkai-sensei's heirloom cookbooks written by her mom.' said Shouhi, explaining away why Miso Soup aside, they were indeed, old fashioned dishes. 'She passed it on to me and told me to make my own spin to it. So my food texture and flavors are different.'

'Well, granny's old ain't she? I think we were born when she's in her sixties or later than that.' Yusuke snorted.

'Well, anyone with powerful Reiki have potential longevity and never...rusting unlike most seniors of today since powerful ki keeps cells alive and perky.' said Shouhi. 'Its why for a granny soon to be seventy, she's still a springy fighter but her power wanes with age...I watched that little tournament of hers from afar, when she blew those two self-proclaimed Hermits away with a holler.'

'She did say when in her prime, she could kill them by a mere stare.' Yusuke muttered.

'Well, everything that has a beginning, has an end. Life dies eventually and all form gradually withers and breaks. That's life.' Shouhi shrugged. 'Well, eat up before it gets cold. In my year-long time under sensei, I learned how to be a proper girl and a cook, things Hiei-san couldn't teach me since he dropped me off there. I lived like a boy with him but because I'm female and nearing mating age, I have to learn how, having two years left.'

'Er, Shouhi, Hiei's basing Mating Season based on physical maturity, when a youkai is old enough to have developed secondary sexual characteristics.' Kurama sweatdropped.

'What's that, Kurama?' Yusuke sweatdropped.

'Such as girls developing breasts and widening of their hips while for us boys, our torso gets bigger, our voice deepens and our...thingy between our legs gets bigger too.' Kurama coughed at the last part awkwardly in his explanation. 'But Shouhi, in human culture, that rule ONLY applied about 300 years and further backwards to ancient times for humans. Now, its illegal to marry underaged and its now a crime. So for example, you should marry when at least, before you're 25 years old. Around 23-25 ish as younger than that, anyone's still in school.'

'Ah...'

'Hiei wouldn't know that.'

'Oh, I have a lot of time then...I just can't see myself marrying either.' said Shouhi. 'I hate humans but sensei said that its too early for me to judge...she may be right...she was the first human to treat me kindly. I want to see what humans are more numerous...good humans or bad humans for me to decide.'

xxx

Outside the apartment, Yusuke's flat at around 9:45...

'Hiei told me her past.' said Kurama, having tea in the living room. 'He forgot the town name and where it was, but it was where he found Shouhi as a child when he was looking for Yukina-chan. He sensed and heard her thoughts, finding her at the playground with injuries from school bullying. Her mother isn't exactly mother-of-the-year either.'

'She was an airheaded, cheerfully-oblivious and also tactless woman, not seeing her daughter's social issues in her opinion but when Hiei checked, she rewrites reality in her head because she can't accept the bitter truth, unwittingly blaming her daughter for things that wasn't her fault in regards to her suffering caused by a seal in her powers that affected her body too.'

'That seal ruined her life and also, Shouhi saw humans as monsters to those they deem their lessers at a young age. Alone and friendless, and an unhappy home she willingly ran away with a stranger who showed her a sliver of kindness. Its lucky she met Hiei, not some criminal into child trafficking for that rumored Black Market for organs or Child Pornography or Snuff Films, her fate could've been worse. Not all kids just like her is that lucky.'

'That's why she hates humans, huh?' Yusuke mused. 'She met the worst first, not the good. Her mother may have been good at first but ever since school happened...'

'Well, they say that to those one deems inferior, those so-called stronger tend to show their true colors towards them as a form of torment to feel strong.' said Kurama softly. 'That, or coldly show disdain and apathy. Shouhi, growing up a youkai and just as misanthropic as Hiei shows disdain to her own kind due to what she put up with. Genkai-shihan may as well indeed, be the first human who showed her kindness before her mother's changing...then met you and Kuwabara...and considering temple interaction, decided you're good humans too. So now she made it her goal to find and meet good humans...what she'll do to bad ones is ambiguous...'

'Er, she'll definitely kill them or deliver a fate worse than death. That old baldy Tarukane's good example.' said Yusuke. 'Botan observed the mansion again, he's somehow found decapitated and its not Shouhi, she's in my house the whole time.'

'Someone killed him.' said Kurama.

'Yup, wonder who did?'

'Beats me. We'll investigate tomorrow.'

xxx

By the end of May however, a small infant sat in a bar, drinking beer.

On his table is a folder.

"Its been several years. I don't think there's hope she's alive now." Reborn thought.

He was originally hired to train Vongola's last heir...only to find a depressed, drunk woman saying she's been missing for five years, never coming home ever again. Police never found her so she has been a depressed drunk, and pretty much let herself go and the house is in a bad state of neglect.

He had to call Vongola to an emergency and Sawada Nana, the wife of the External Advisor, had to be hospitalized with good reason.

What a way to start his next job, starting with what may as well be a fruitless hunt.

He tried photo editing many times using Nana and Iemitsu's DNA and a picture of the heiress, having many photo results on print on what she may possibly look like.

Oh yes he looked everywhere...

But none bore fruit, not even news of girls found dead.

He sighed.

Even he knew defeat when he saw one, and his idiot student is also in Tokyo to make some idiots pay for double-crossing him on a deal made. At least that's one student that survived...

xxx

'Ahh, man that sucks.' 21 years old Dino grumbled. 'Try to cheat me will he?!'

'Maa maa boss, we got what's ours in the end.' Romario chuckled as they walked down the streets, wanting a good drink. 'Deals are based on trust but its of ill-breeding if one breaks a deal...shows us that they're not good doing business with.'

'Yeah, honestly.' Dino scowled. 'Making me come all this way when I'm so swamped with backlog work dad couldn't do due to illness...taking out my irritation on that guy was good stress relief. Let's go to a bar. I wonder what Japanese Bars are like...' he said excitedly when he bumped into someone. 'Wah!'

'Kyah!'

"Kya?!" When Dino looked at who he bumped and fell onto, it was a very cute young girl, clearly half-half with milk chocolate brown hair and brown eyes wearing a Yukata with iris flowers on her person. A hairpin, kimono prints and actual flowers on her arms. 'Oh! Sorry!' he apologized. 'Was in deep thought there...' he said, helping her up.

'...number 11.'

'Huh?'

'I'm doing an experiment to see who's more numerous. Good humans or bad humans.' said the girl. '65 others I met either yelled at me abusively or glared at me. 11 people with you being eleven showed me kindness.'

'That's a rather weird and morbid survey.' Dino sweatdropped, and somewhat freaked out.

'I hate humans but sensei said those I meet are a mere drop in a bucket...but humans caused me nothing but misery...wait, why am I telling you this?' the girl ran away.

'...weird girl.' Dino scratched his head.

'And a morbid one...must be from a sad upbringing she has no faith in people anymore.' Romario shook his head. 'But still, her experiment may either prove her wrong or disappoint her terribly. She may have the misfortune of meeting nothing but bad people and missing the good guys by a hair. But...'

'Yeah. That girl, we gotta take her in.' Dino frowned. 'She can't be on her own, bar time can wait!' they ran after her.

xxx

Shouhi was frowning.

Being a trained psychic, the two she bumped earlier felt something from her that got them worried about her and now trying to catch up to her.

Why?

Its not like she has anything important, right?

She was lucky to have met up with Kurama who was on his way to her apartment.

'Shouhi?' Kurama could hear her heartbeat pound that she was anxious and ran a marathon at that, so he got worried.

'Someone's following me.' Shouhi frowned. 'I'm going to see why before I decide to kill them.' Kurama stiffened.

'Human or youkai?' had he had his hackles still he would have raised them. But as a human, he can only stiffen.

'Human. What about youkai followers?'

'Well, there's this event that happens every 50 years.' said Kurama. 'A Fighting Tournament wherein the prize is an anything-goes wish to members of the winning team...the survivors, that is.' he said. 'And I'm wary of youkai stalkers and masking my ki as much as possible. We have a month remaining to avoid getting caught.'

'Ah, didn't know that...'

'Now you do. I also warned Yusuke and Kuwabara so they know better. Because deaths are real. Very real.' Kurama said grimly. 'They also look for Human Guest Team members as youkai enjoy seeing human deaths, the gorier the better.'

'Yikes.'

'So yes, suppress yourself. They tend to recruit Class-C humans for this shindig. Slow death because they're somehow competent, they say.' he said before his eyes fell on Shouhi's flowers. 'That's a lot of Irises...'

'Well, I went to the Iris Festival...I was curious what the hype is all about...besides, long before my femininity lessons, I always liked flowers.'

'Ehehe.' Kurama chuckled. 'Can I have one? I could use some extra weaponry.' he said as Shouhi held out her flowers. 'They're fertile flowers bound to have seeds by now since they're in season today.'

'The leaves do look like blades don't they?'

'Yup. Its what I want them for.'

In ten minutes, near the apartments...

Dino and Romario caught up to them.

'Hey, wait!' Dino called out as the two.

'It's them.' Shouhi told Kurama.

'Let us talk to you, please!' Dino cried in a rush. 'It's important!'

'...what could be important?' Kurama asked him.

'Uhm, we need to tell her in private. We have laws about this. Even under a tree will do as long as we're not overheard.'

'Fine, but I'll be watching from a distance.' said Kurama sternly. 'She's the little sister of a friend of mine.'

And so, not that Kurama'd care, being a former canine, he STILL has the abilities of one. His sense of smell scented things from the two foreigners.

Blood. Gunpowder. Exposure to fire. And expensive perfumes in a bid to cover it all up, but they're not fooling him.

As to what he overheard...it was regarding Shouhi's unique powers.

It was questions on her abilities, before an explanation away...and she happened to have two types from what they felt, and warned her well because they indeed, have laws such as these 'Vindicche' showing up to haul lawbreakers to 'ven-di-care' and never see the light of day again, a force feared by the whole community...to those who broke rules that is, they have an uncanny tendency to appear anywhere, any time.

The blonde wasn't lying when he was genuinely worried about Shouhi, even giving her a business card.

Little did they know that this meeting, is a key to something much bigger.

xxx

'You heard everything didn't you?' Shouhi asked Kurama.

'Too easy. After all, I am a fox. My bodysuit will never change that.' said Kurama as they went into her apartment for her lessons. 'But still, its intriguing. Never thought your flames can do those.'

'Me neither...I thought I can just burn everything I want dead.' said Shouhi softly. 'I'll try training this power out every before tutor hours starting tomorrow.'


	4. Chapter 4

Fated Meeting

Bar Night...

'So Dino, how'd business go?' Reborn asked his former student.

'Welp, we've dealt with it with style.' said Dino. 'They can't hide from us for long.'

'Good to know. Enemies should never be able to hide from their hunters for long. It speaks of a famiglia's ability, not strength.' Reborn approved.

'Oh yeah, we me this girl too.'

'Hoo? A bride prospect?' Dino squawked, red-faced.

'NO! Its a little girl.' said Dino in emphasis. 'She's an untrained active...Sky and even worser, Cloud-secondary.' Reborn's eyes widened. 'Around middle school to junior high age, no idea. We had to teach her the rules and know what to expect since anything can happen in Tokyo.' he said. 'We met her when she purposefully bumped into us due to some morbid survey she was doing.'

'Morbid survey?'

'How many humans would be good or bad towards her when accidentally bumping into them.' said Dino. '65 people who yelled abuse at her or glared at her and only 11 people who showed her kindness since its accidental. Didn't live a good life, that one.' Dino shook his head. 'I even offered famiglia protection but she denied because she has a working brother who checks on her. For now she lives alone.'

'Hooo...I'd like to see this girl.' "Maybe adoption is also possible..." 'But first, background check. What's her name?'

'She didn't say her last name...she just told me to call her **Shouhi**.' said Dino, oblivious to his former mentor's next job and many thoughts.

His teacher's expression gave him chills.

'Shouhi huh? Baka-Dino...just...how lucky are you?'

'Eh?'

xxx

The apartment...

'This is it huh?'

'Yeah, saw her go in here.' said Dino when he knocked on the apartment. 'Shouhi! It's Cavallone!'

'Hai!'

The girl Dino met has features befitting of mixed ethnicity...and impossibly attractive...then become very beautiful as she gets older. Poor girl will be sought after by hook and by crook.

This was one thing about Sky Flames. When they say Harmony, they MEAN it. To the point that mixed-ethicities have the best developments their mixed genes could offer them. They were better-looking than pure-whatever origin-you-came-from(ex: pure american, european). The stronger you are the more these traits are raised to max beneficial levels. Skies were always, the best-looking people in the world. The prettier/more handsome you are, the stronger you are. It often the identifier by one look alone. The weaker you are, the more inferior in beauty you are.

'Sawada Shouhi.' Reborn stated but they got an incredibly murderous glare and killing intent from the teenager that set off their fighting instincts and Reborn had to jump away to dodge a knife hand intending to kill him.

'S-Shouhi?!' Dino yelped in alarm as he staggered sideways because of Reborn's force and weight when he jumped off his shoulder. And a second later, there's a slash that cut through his jacket and shirt's shoulder area. For Reborn, he lost a chunk of his clothes, and sported nasty scratch marks that _bled_. 'Reborn!'

'Its just light. I worry more for indecent exposure,' said Reborn as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around his exposed left hip. 'That's quite the killing intent, Shouhi.' he said, using his flames to heal his wounds. It takes YEARS to be able to spook people with that as it takes effort and skill to produce such malice.

'Who are you and what do you want, infant?' Shouhi's glare is still full-on. 'And how do you know that name? Never used it ever again since I ran away.'

'Shouhi...maybe you should tell us what's going on?' Dino croaked out as when Shouhi looked at him, her gaze softened yet when she looked at Reborn, its murderous again.

'...fine. I want the bigger picture as well.'

'Shouhi, is whoever that is disposed of?' a younger boy called from the inside.

"Disposed?!" Dino, Reborn and Romario froze.

'For now, my intended kill is still alive...because he has some explaining to do...then depending on what I hear, he lives or dies, Kurama.' said Shouhi coldly, reverting to her 'bad boy' speech as she let her guests in. 'Leave shoes by the steps by the way.' she said as she left her slippers behind, going further in barefoot.

Dino and Romario looked worriedly at Reborn.

"She managed to wound an Arcobaleno..." Romario choked out.

"Who's stronger? Her or him?" Dino shuddered as a little girl managed to wound his teacher when even he could NOT!

'Looks like this is one risky journey...' Reborn muttered. If he wasn't himself, he'd be dead by now. She clearly has no qualms killing who pissed her off.

And so...

Living Room...

'So, who are you?' Kurama asked the foreigners while pouring tea for all of them. 'To even use **taboo** in this house or within her earshot...either you're very brave...or **stupid**.' he sighed. 'She will kill _anyone_ who says it.'

'Her last name is Taboo? Why is that?' Romario asked him, perplexed.

'Now then, Reborn-san, was it? What is your purpose for seeking out Shouhi? For now I made her cool down by washing the dishes.' said Kurama. 'I'm her Tutor in Math and English-Computer can wait, and a close friend. She's a fast learner.'

'...I was hired by my client to be her tutor as she is his only living heir left...but when I went to her family's house in Namimori, she was apparently, missing for five years and her mother became a depressed drunk who had to be hospitalized.' Reborn explained. 'I looked for her everywhere and then this guy here is so lucky he unwittingly did my job for me.' he said, pointing at Dino with his thumb.

'How should I know?!' Dino cried.

'Maa maa, fate works in funny ways.' Romario chuckled. 'Besides, Shouhi clearly likes you, boss. I can tell the way she looked at you.'

'Shouhi's very perceptive.' said Kurama. 'Dino-san must be a good person indeed. She told me about her unusual project after coming home from Kotsushika Iris Festival. She's had a traumatic childhood.'

'Maybe that can answer why she ran away...we thought she was kidnapped or something, her uncle and father freaked out and used family resources to look for her. I too, had to look for my next student.' said Reborn.

'...at first she must have had an ideal childhood...until school happened.' said Kurama. 'Shouhi was originally clumsy and unable to retain lessons taught in school. And you know how cruel kids can be to those they deem inferior. Teachers treated her with disdain and apathy instead of doing their jobs as educators. And at home...when Hiei observed the mother, to an outsider who can't read a person properly, she comes out as an airheaded ditz, cluelessly oblivious and innocently insensitive. But in reality, she denies the truth and rewrites reality in her head as she cannot accept what her daughter is going through, and by carelessly saying things, unwittingly blames her child for what was not her fault.'

'Shouhi hated them all so much to the point she was willing to go with a stranger to get away from it all.' the foreigners choked at that as many scenarios played in their heads as nothing good EVER happens in following strangers. 'Fortunately, Hiei is noble and honorable unlike most strangers who have shady intents in mind to clueless, but desperate runaways.' Kurama said softly as that gave them bone-chilling what-could-have-beens had she went with a shady adult unwittingly.

'That was what Hiei told me. He raised her. Taught her how to fight and kill. Survive. Their personalities are similar due to one thing they have in common...both are unwanted and rejected where they came from. So they were both misanthropic, jaded cynicals, letting in very few people who they know, they can count on without worrying about being stabbed later.' he said. 'Hard to earn, easy to lose. Trust.' Kurama told them softly. 'While Hiei uses his experience, Shouhi at least has a cheat code in determining who to trust and who to kill.'

'I see...this, is bad.' Reborn tipped down his hat. 'Most likely Shouhi will laugh if I tell her about her mother. You tutor her you say?'

'Yeah. She quit midway in Grade 2 and lived in the mountains for years with Hiei.' said Kurama. 'Upon teaching her all he knew, he dropped her off to a hermit, retired martial artist, asking her to teach Shouhi how to be a proper girl as until then...Shouhi lived like a boy since who else teaches her? She can self-learn from books, but one thing she can't self-learn without help, is Math, English and Computers. She pays me half a million yen a month.'

'I see...I'd like to meet Hiei.' said Reborn.

'Hard to find that guy, he's extremely misanthropic but I'll arrange a meeting somehow. It'll be a long wait.'

'We can manage.'

'But until then, Reborn, you're an unwelcome guest.' said Kurama. 'I'm having trouble restraining her in the kitchens as it is.'

'I don't think making her wash the dishes is restraint.' Dino sweatdropped.

'...look again.'

They saw vines linking to him...and when they went to the kitchen, its blocked with woven vines!

'Wha?!'

'Kurama, are you letting me out anytime soon?' Shouhi complained as they can hear her chop and hack the vines. 'They keep growing!'

'Well, I need to get details before you can kill him you know. Information is powerful.' Kurama explained. 'Now I got everything I need, you can go now.' he said as the plants receded.

"He can control plants...?" the trio observed. The plants regressed so fast its no surprise if one day grass killed them...if he's around.

'What did you find out?'

'You're apparently the last heir to something, the not-infant(the mafioso stiffened at those two words) was sent to be your tutor but your connections freaked out with your disappearance.' Kurama summed it up.

'After all that years ago they suddenly have a use for me, is it? Not happening.' said Shouhi tersely. 'Ten seconds...or die.' she said, raising up a hand wherein the veins in her fingers bulged and her fingernails into wicked claws that made Dino and Romario gulp audibly while Reborn STARED. '6...5...4...'

'I'll be back.' Reborn quickly left. He knows full well she can kill him and he really wants to know what kind of teacher Hiei was.

'...to even make HIM run away...I have utmost respect, Shouhi!' Dino croaked out in awe, her clawed hands clasped between his own hands causing Shouhi and Kurama to sweatdrop.

'...thanks?'

'Boss, we should go too.' said Romario. 'The subordinates will wonder why we're late for Bar Night YOU organized.'

'Ahhh right right! See you tomorrow Shouhi!' Dino and Romario quickly ran out too.

xxx

'Reborn, how will Vongola react to this?' Dino wondered as they were in the car.

'That's the problem. Thankfully Shouhi's alive when we feared the worst when Maman said she went missing five years ago.' said Reborn. 'Turns out she ran away from bullying and no support thus bullying escalated, then she got adopted by a Misanthrope who taught her how to be very deadly. But now, its too late for Maman for repentance. We now know the truth even if she can't talk now, due to severe alcoholic intoxication she'd need rehab. And Shouhi despises her family too...what a mess.'

'That's a problem.' Dino agreed. 'And she's to be Vongola Decimo too but a misanthropic Sky? This is a tragedy! We're supposed to be openly-accepting, friendly guys!' he exclaimed in dismay.

'Aa. But...it makes sense now. We'll need a lot of effort. Sooo how about this? You help Vongola get their Decimo and you have the Ninth Generation in your debt forever. Shouhi likes you so you got an easy in, I don't simply because I spoke her full name.' said Reborn.

'WHAT?!'

'Well, she bears eternal grudge to anyone who reminds her of her former family so unless I manage to pacify her by defeating her and getting her respect, earning her trust is next.' Reborn sighed. 'I never dreamed this would happen. So much for Iemitsu prattling what a perfect family he's got...'

'More like, broken, splintered family.' said Romario wryly.

'No kidding.' Reborn sighed. 'Denying reality and the truth while giving no support results in this or worse...we'll employ a Mist and thoroughly peek into the minds of her mother and former school to have more info.'

xxx

Italy...3 days later...

'Reborn! Do you have _positive_ news for me?!' Timoteo demanded when his phone rang and he saw the Caller ID. Shouhi is his only hope now!

/Let's just say you have 20% good news and 80% bad news./ said Reborn as Timoteo maintained his silence as his friend hated it when somebody interrupts when talking. /Shouhi is alive and skilled enough to wound me. Yes, you heard that right./ came the amused chuckle because Timoteo's jaws dropped in shock. /But.../ his tone took a darker tone. /...here is where your problem starts./

'I'm listening...'

Reborn explained what he just got wind of that nearly got Timoteo choking on his own spit in horror and dismay.

'Oh no...looks like we have a lot of work to do don't we...?' Timoteo whimpered.

/You **beg** and **grovel**. This is one thing I cannot do as I am an outsider in this family matter./ said Reborn. /Had Nana done the right thing instead of maintaining the atmosphere Iemitsu wanted, this would never have happened. Originally clumsy and unable to learn anything new and yet raised to be graceful and fast enough to pull a deadly fast one on me? This Hiei must be a skilled teacher that she now learns fast being home-schooled by Kurama, a.k.a Minamino Shuichi when we looked up database. This boy can manipulate and control plants to the degree he can restrain my homicidal student. If I see Hiei, I'll send you a picture too./

'I-I see...can you send me a photo and where you found her? I'll have a long talk with Iemitsu.'

/You do that. I'll send you details and a fully-written report you must read...if you succeed and stay alive, congrats. You have a very powerful and beautiful successor. Her past is extremely taboo she nearly killed me with incredible murderous intent by mentioning her last name alone you need to be prepared to dodge her or hopefully, Kurama's around to save your asses. Never meet her without Kurama or you're all dead./ and he hung up.

Timoteo took a deep breath.

How many more heirs must the family fail?

He failed his four sons and now Iemitsu failed his daughter in his own way indirectly but damage is severe.

There's no such thing as perfect family after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bloody Rose

In Italy...

Iemitsu was made to read Reborn's Reports on his findings regarding his daughter by having a reliable Mist read heads like a book.

Reports of five years ago that drove Shouhi to run away with a stranger out of desperation and resentment. The real reason Nana became a depressed drunk that he was partly to blame for because of his emphasis on 'what a perfect family' he's got, that Nana tried to keep things 'ideal' and brushing away her daughter's grief earning Nana her daughter's contempt for not being there when needed and despised him as well as she assumed 'he didn't care' and she has an uncaring home and disowned her own parents in her heart, believing herself to be alone with just her foster misanthropic carer. Reason? They were sadly similar in origin.

Her school was a toxic environment too. Severe bullying to the point of malicious pranks and teachers not giving a damn. There were kids who had to be bystanders, unable to help lest they attract the bullies to themselves too. Two years after leaving Namimori, the parents of these bullies, were brutally murdered in a very gory manner in their very own homes, leading Reborn to think Shouhi had her revenge on her tormentors while the bystanders' parents suffered accidents, but nothing life-threatening. These bullies now live with relatives away from Namimori, too young to live alone.

Since Shouhi orphaned herself, she figured she would orphan them too. Her revenge was horrifying and disproportionate to the deeds done to her.

As for the teachers, she did worse. On December 24th when there's supposed to be a Faculty-Only Christmas Party, the teachers who verbally abused her and showed apathy suffered just as brutal.

The police noted that they 'suffered horribly' before dying. As in chopped up and used as Christmas Decor. There were even photos so gory and macabre Iemitsu tried hard not to puke.

And all murders have bloodstained fake white roses at the crime scenes as a 'calling card' of sorts...which was basically saying Shouhi did it, but nobody ever figured that out. The police were baffled on who the 'Rose Killer' was. Those who had accidents, had no roses however.

The mere mention of her surname makes her go for murderous rage, nearly killing Reborn.

Speaking, Reborn wondered who is Hiei that he was able to make Shouhi a frightening killer.

He could only bury his face in his hands.

'I can imagine how you feel Iemitsu...but I warned you.' said Timoteo grimly. 'None of this would have happened, if you didn't insist I do it. At a young age, already a vengeful mass-murderer.' he shook his head.

'All I wanted was her safety by concealing she's a Sky...how did it get to this?' Iemitsu wept.

The Seal. Nana's betrayal by inaction.' Timoteo stated. 'Being sealed doesn't mean Sky Attraction is sealed away too. It remains there but without Sky Flames, attraction becomes inversed we already saw its effects in this report alone.' he shook his head. 'I warned you time and again and you said, 'who cares?'.' Iemitsu shook as he indeed, remembered it all.

'By that, you meant the Sky Attraction but its clear you didn't wholly listen to me when I warned you. Now, thanks to you, not only is your own family destroyed, Vongola will now pay the price as a whole. You and I might die if we meet your daughter. Because its your wish, I merely granted it.'

If only, he added as a private afterthought, to make him see the horrible consequences and the aftermath of this folly.

While Timoteo is prepared to pay, is Iemitsu the same?

xxx

Dino visited Shouhi for the next few days, making Shouhi have Yusuke train his Ki elsewhere...and threatened to disembowel him if he didn't do it.

Same for Kuwabara, applying Spirit Cuffs on them both but had no idea Genkai put Yusuke in one already Yusuke complained she put him on double and he was already struggling with ONE as it is. This was in a bid to mask their ki from youkai scouts. She even put one on Kurama too. And Hiei had his before they all left Yukina in the temple because she knows how IMPOSSIBLY DIFFICULT it is to find Hiei.

They were training by simply moving around.

Thus while dealing with Dino and reading Kurama's old schoolbooks, Dino brought her books and teaching her basic italian.

She learns fast that she mastered basic phrases in a day.

Dino noted that if she's with people she likes, she's an ordinary girl its almost like he's the big brother helping his kid sister do her homework he found it...incredibly schweet...

Her wearing a yukata doesn't help.

'Er Shouhi?'

'Hm?'

'You're not going to the Iris Festival anymore so why're you still wearing a kimono?' Dino eyed her outfit. Its her usual kosode yukata that ends mid-thigh like a miniskirt.

'Ah this? I'm so used to wearing these I'm not used to my other clothes a friend helped me buy.' Shouhi said, pouting at him while looking at her current clothes. 'Even wearing dresses is weird.'

Dino had a momentary blank there...

When Dino asked her to let him see her dresses and shoes, they were all from upscale shops the wealthy can afford. Classy dresses and she's not used to these?

To be fair, she was used to cotton material all her life, she wasn't used to other fabric types and how they fit into the body.

'...by the way, how'd you afford all this? Is your brother rich?' Dino whistled as he looked at the dresses. 'I know designers who designed some of your stuff.'

'Nope, I killed a criminal smuggler and took all his money for myself.' said Shouhi, speaking as if its the most normal thing in the world. And with a smile on her face! 'I'm about multi-trillions in yen rich I can happily give eleven descendants luxury before the 11th becomes a common millionaire.'

Dino's jaws dropped.

'What smuggler is THAT rich?' he squawked.

'I found him by luck in his mansion-slash-secret base in an abandoned town? My brother and I ARE hermits in the countryside...oh yeah, I destroyed his merchandise too.'

By that, she meant she let the 'zoo' loose, destroyed his weapons and drugs and other paraphernalia...but she did keep jewels that weren't Hiruiseki she had Hiei sell and keep.

(She has no idea how much problems she caused Reikai by setting the monsters loose!)

(Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves on a monster-hunting shindig)

'...his money is understandably, not in a bank, its all conveniently in a huge vault the size of a school classroom...sooo yeah.'

'Wow...maybe I should look for crooks in abandoned towns too, yeah?'

xxx

Some time later, a cross-looking Kurama came when Dino left.

'Kurama, is there something wrong?' Shouhi frowned in worry.

'No matter my precautions, I got found by _them_ anyway.' he said in exasperation. 'I asked Yusuke if he got scouted, he said he and Kuwabara did on a job! Hiei then invited himself along just for fun. What on earth am I going to tell my mother?' he moped.

'That you're on a long Summer Camp by school and have your boss make a bullshit field trip waiver she'll put her signature on, she'll buy it...just stay alive and hopefully, no scars.' Shouhi gulped. Kurama gave her a dry smile.

'If only its THAT easy...'

'Yeah. Easier said than done, no?'

'That, and we need a fifth member. Hiei said he no longer is needed to ask for permission for your actions...'

'Humm, why not? I'm rusting lately.' Shouhi shrugged. 'If I'm out of practice, he'll be mad since he IS my teacher.' she quipped. 'When is this event?'

'A week into summer vacation, after the semester ends. Nice of the organizers, no?' Kurama dripped in sarcasm there.

'I suppose that's a dying gift but we'll live. For all I know its high D-Class to average schmucks in there anyway, let's paint the town red!' Shouhi chirped.

'Ahahaha...right...now crack your books open, we're in Chapter 28 now, we're almost finished with your Math Elementary and you're about to perfect English soon we can replace it with computers next.'

'Hai~!'

'So Cavallone's been visiting you lately, what's he here for?' Kurama sat down with her while she took out her books from under the table and her notebooks.

'Oh, teaching me Italian! I got the basic phrases and stock phrases down pat now...and I had to learn how to make Coffee. Italians sure act like they're on withdrawal without some...' Shouhi snorted. 'I can't stand those things when I tried and I had to learn how to brew from Romario!'

'Well, they DO call it an adult taste for some reason...I hate it just as much.' Kurama grimaced. 'Maybe we'll know what's the hype about when we're in College. I frankly like beer better...if you pick the right brand that is.'

'Uwah, you drink?!'

'Yusuke does and he gave me some. His mother likes a brand that's just right even beginners would like it. Just that, I had to use my herbs just so my mother and new step-family won't smell it from my breath, I'll be grounded till I die for sure.'

'Oh...'

Shouhi then giggled. Big bad demon fox, afraid of being _grounded_! The absurdity of it all!

xxx

Next day however, Kurama got himself quite the headache.

He got approached by a foreign old man in a suit and beside him is a blonde, scruffy guy in his thirties both of whom looked like they're prepared for death.

'Ciao, Minamino-kun.' the old man greeted. 'We are Shouhi's relatives and Reborn made it clear we can't safely see her without you.'

'...you'll just go there to die even if I'm not around, but its your choice.' said Kurama softly. 'I'll be a mediator but I should warn you...she's stronger than me.'

'But you restrained her last time?' blonde man choked out in dismay.

'That's because she respects me as a friend and ally. And its hard. Very hard to earn a misanthrope's trust.' said Kurama calmly. 'But if she gets too angry, I hope you're good at corpse disposal.' he sighed. 'Plants are ill-matched against fire you know. Didn't you study biology?'

The adults exchanged perturbed looks.

xxx

The apartment...

'Heeey! What's with the delivery of wagashi? I didn't order this!' Shouhi exclaimed, seeing wagashi in a luxurious box.

'Er, this Cavallone guy bought a lot in our shop and asked for three boxes delivery here. Its paid and stamped on already.' said the delivery boy to her relief.

'That's good to know.' Shouhi sighed, taking the product from the boy and closed her door. 'Wagashi huh? And I have a weird urge to make that hideous product of Makai... _Coffee_.' she griped grouchily. Dino went as far as buying her coffee machines and first-grade ingredients! And a Coffee Recipe Book!

She shuddered.

Tea's fine enough, isn't it...? But she wanted to try out beer.

She went for brewing Double Espressos while buying beer, saying she was asked to 'by her aunt for a picnic party with her colleagues'.

She felt she's not gonna like her house guests.

xxx

She didn't, when Kurama lockpicked his way in.

'Its unusual for you to lockpick your way in...but I feel I won't like the reason why.' said Shouhi, causing her beer to become very chilly by taking away their temperature till its like icy water the beer cans literally fogged up.

'You're right.' said Kurama, his eyes falling on the beer. Sapporo Yebisu Beer. '...how the hell did you get those?!' he squawked.

A favorite of his new stepfather but can only drink it every three days in a week once a month due to how costly it was, but wait is worth it. He says it has good aroma, great flavor, deep and rich intensity, and a clean finish. Only the wealthy can afford to drink it like water.

'By bullshitting my way through.' Shouhi grinned. 'Want some?' she said when a bunch of foreign old men came in with others in mid-late thirties or forties, no idea. All in black suits. 'Ah, you brought me mob bosses. They on Tarukane's level or something?' she asked, opening a beer can for herself and started sipping. "If I get used to this, its not bad..." 'Trafficking and Smuggling?' the foreigners choked. 'Drugs? Sex Slave Rings? Snuff Film Studios? Black Market Organ Fair?'

'Worse. Your relatives.'

Shouhi choked.

'WHAT?!' she hollered, projecting her malice to levels even Kurama was amazed while the men he escorted, looked like they're ready to fight or run or both...who knows?

'Shouhi...we need to talk.' Timoteo said in a pained smile. Just what did Decimo get into that she knows these things?! And she's drinking beer! 'And aren't you too young for that?'

'Old enough to kill, old enough to steal, old enough to rack a body count, the only thing I haven't done yet is...'

'TMI!' Kurama and the younger adults yelled, red-faced.

'So yes, I drink beer whenever I want. Suck it up.' Shouhi sneered. 'So what do you want? After all these years?'

Her eyes turned icy cold.

'After all, everyone decided I'm useless. Stupid. Good-for-nothing. Nobody was there for me. Even that bitch thinks so too that everyone took it as a green light to make my life hell.' her tone got icier and more hateful as Iemitsu winced as his daughter no longer sees his wife as her mother. The older men looked utterly uncomfortable. Those reports ARE enlightening. 'So why after all these years? It had better be a good answer or I'll have Dino ship you to Vongola in _pieces_. I DO have his phone number.'

'Shouhi, you need to know the full truth.' said Timoteo grimly. 'About five years and two months ago.'

Outside the apartment...

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the streets are peaceful and ten minutes later...all hell broke loose as the door and walls got destroyed but thankfully, just Shouhi's front area or the neighbors will bitch.

Just that, Bouche had to max out his power while everyone else does their hardest to survive her.

Kurama had to call Dino using Shouhi's cell phone for a mafia-affiliated ambulance and the nearest ER.

That, and he was consoling her on the couch.

'Sigh...start wrong, end wrong.' Kurama sighed as his plants were doing all it can to keep the men alive after fixing his own injuries. 'Bouche-san, you're the only one she left in one piece.' said Kurama, noting that Bouche was not attacked by the furious girl who wanted her uncle and her own father dead but others intervened...

'Never underestimate the family trait.' Bouche said sardonically. 'The only reason I'm not black, red and blue right now is because she sensed so yet no clue why until she saw I'm keeping nosy people away. I have to look after everyone soon and that's when my work begins.'

'Right...'


	6. Chapter 6

An Incoming Exclusive Bloody Event

'...you're finally awake.' said Kurama as Shouhi found herself on the couch with a blanket, and some men fixing the apartment with expertise. 'Dino-san sent some repairmen and they now hold you in celebrity status for some reason.'

'What, I basically threw a tantrum-of-the-century that's not worth lording over!' Shouhi sighed as she got up. 'Ahh, shit, my head hurts!'

'You drank 1 case of beer in one shot today and today is also your first day of drinking.' Kurama deadpanned when Yusuke dropped by, brazenly stepping in because there's no front wall and door and still under construction as well as the floor that has craters here and there.

'Whoa, what the fuck happened here man?!' he gasped out incredulously. 'I thought you waged war or something!'

'My family happened.' Shouhi snapped, while drinking Kurama's hangover brew and one gulp made her choke. 'Kurama, does hangover cure always taste worse than beer?'

'It sadly does.' said Kurama with mock-sadness on his face. 'If anybody invented delicious medicine, I'd like to meet them.'

'Yeah, I wish I'd meet them too.' Yusuke snorted. 'So heard about that event?'

'Yup. I'm joining. I'm bored, nothing to do, and I'm getting rusty.' said Shouhi. 'So you staying in shape?' she asked, turning her hands into claws as a visual threat.

'Yeah. Cuz' I have no idea how serious are you in disemboweling me if I didn't do it.' Yusuke grumbled. 'Kuwabara's taking Kendo Lessons under his sister when you gave him a vague hint of taking some from someone closest to him. By the way, how the hell do you do that?' he asked warily, gulping at the menacing-looking hands that were, just seconds ago, dainty small hands. Sure the claws are an inch longer from the tip of her fingers, but she even elongated it! What is this, Lady Deathstrike from X-Men?!

'Its a recent thing I invented after Dino taught me a few things.' said Shouhi. 'Incase I lost my weapons, my hands work well as a substitute.' she said, changing her hands back to normal.

'Yikes...'

'And some poor sods learned how deadly those claws are the hard way.' said Kurama wryly.

He's nearly a victim but thankfully, in her grief-induced rage, she still has enough perception on who to and not to, he just has a few bumps and places he'd be sore in for a couple days. Most people in such a state, cannot tell friend from foe.

Useful tool, Hyper Intuition.

xxx

Reborn, Bouche, Dino, Romario and Dr. Shamal are in hospital, in the best suites and TLC the hospital can offer when paid enough. The Vongola Party bar Bouche are under Critical, but would live.

'Well, this is one fine mess.' said Reborn, leaning on the wall. 'Thanks to your help, the mystery is finally solved.' he sighed. 'All this would not have happened if not for stupidity of the highest order.' he griped. 'From past records, Shouhi was once, a Pure Sky...but no thanks to the results of Inward Inverted Sky Attraction and adoption by a Misanthrope, she gained a Cloud Secondary and we have no idea what her territory is. She's Vongola's strongest descendant though sucks to be Nono right now. He'll die without an heir if she cannot be convinced and Iemitsu signed many contracts Vindice-Witnessed he'd never inherit Vongola as any External Advisor does.'

'No shit, how strong is Decimo?' Shamal wondered.

'Its best if I show you guys. This is too tough to explain in words.' said Bouche grimly as he showed what happened via illusion. 'This was after Iemitsu pissed her off when Tim explained the past to her...'

It was a bone-chilling sight.

Trained, veteran fighters, downed by a berserking little girl with nasty claws on hand. Not even Kurama could help them except save them from Death's Door with freaky-looking plants and a plant that sprayed fumes that calmed her rage before she actually killed someone.

'Its thanks to plant matter those guys are still alive actually.' said Shamal. 'I've never seen such plants with Sun-Class Properties. Normally anyone would be DOA yet those plants worked a miracle.'

'What're those?'

'Nada turned up in my herbal medicine database.' Shamal shook his head. 'But they regenerate cells and quick to produce blood that quickly compensated to prevent nasty shocks known to my doctorates. Little Vongola gored them real good.'

'I see...'

'Looks like it'll take a miracle for her to be Decimo.' said Dino. 'Of all the stupid things to do...' he shook his head.

'Well, Iemitsu was never smart.' said Reborn. 'The family bloodline is thinning and so is the family power, yet Shouhi is its strongest descendant.' he said.

'Her flames are powerful. So powerful I swear she's Arcobaleno-Class or more.' Bouche shivered. 'And our two bosses angered her.'

'Well, its up to Nono if I still have a student to deal with, or I go back to Freelancing.' Reborn sighed when Dino's phone rang.

'Pronto?' he went boss mode. 'Eh? I see...ask around alright? I'm sure she'll say something. Go.'

'What is it?'

'Apparently, Shouhi, Kurama, and a boy they called Yusuke got invited to some event that required fighting skills they'll go for. I asked my guys to update me. I hope Shouhi will give away some facts...I'm banking on the fact that she really likes me for a human, misanthrope n' all...'

'...we'll hear about that.'

xxx

Yusuke's Apartment as Shouhi's was in a mess...

'Sheesh, WHY am I the errand boy?!' Yusuke whined as he came back with bags upon bags of groceries and they're heavy!

'Think of it as training. Have you seen Master?' Shouhi asked him.

'Ehhh not yet. I came to tell you guys Kuwabara and I got invited by this meter-tall jackass I ain't sure he was human...no human can be THAT tall or they jacked up on height enhancers and steroids.' Yusuke grumbled. 'Then I'll see the ol' hag.'

'Oh...'

'So why my kitchen?'

'Yusuke, she nearly killed some guys earlier and wrecked her flat those guys are fixing.' Kurama deadpanned.

'The only things I can make there now is coffee and kakigori.' Shouhi said flatly. 'I'm making everybody dinner and westerners eat a lot, so yes, I made you shop that much.' she pointedly pointed at the groceries.

'So what will dinner be?'

'Western style of course!'

Considering its high-class beef she bought...yeah...

And so...

'Yo guys! Dinner Time at my flat!' Yusuke called the builders in English after asking Kurama what to say in his way as his English isn't that good yet and he wasn't sure if hese guys understand Japanese. 'Shouhi cooked tonight!'

'EHHH?!'

Well, Dino expected them to buy their own dinners but...

Dinner was...a 2kg delicious juicy steak smeared with a thick, dollop of savory-fragrant sauce with a garnish and boiled taro on the side, and a bowl of 'manga-style' seasoned rice with bamboo shoots for the Japanese eaters while for the westerner builders, its 3kg.

"And this is A5 expensive Wagyu Beef!" the horrified boys thought. Kurama and Yusuke, being Japanese can ONLY dream of eating this beef in Japan. The amount of beef alone currently present tonight is enough to pay for a freaking school tuition fee.

And they know she eats this every day since she can casually chuck Yusuke to buy some with her ill-gotten fortune.

Well, considering how much was present, all of them were so full they needed to rest for a bit!

Except for Shouhi who can move about to wash the dishes.

'Are you some kinda superman or something?! Even I can't move from eating that much!' Yusuke choked out. He's glad he's in his own house now...

'Oh that? I sped up my digestion processes and nutritional absorption so half the stuff in my gut is gone now.'

'Damn I'm jealous!'

'Uhm, milady please speed us up too, we have to finish your apartment.' some of the guys choked, also just as full.

'Eh? Oh, sure...' she helped the builders out so they can get back to work and thanked her for the dinner treat gratefully.

'Well, I go back home after I wash the dishes alright? And keep your house open because it'll take till midmorning for my apartment to finish I need to make another meal then, Yusuke.'

'Eh sure, just lock up afterward! My ma has her own keys!'

xxx

Shouhi's apartment...she was reading her books when a builder approached her.

'Milady, boss asked us to ask you about the event you're going to.' said the man.

'Oh that? Well its an event only the deepest darkness of society organizes not even the mafia know of. You can say that kind of society, only the most evil of humanity is comprised of it and they're so wealthy, powerful and influential they can do anything they want not even the government or the law can do anything to them.' said Shouhi.

'You can only get in by an invite and saying no is not an option. If you say no, you, your family and all who knows you will be killed so that's massive deaths just to punish you by making you literally 'cease to exist' in a physical manner.' she told him. 'Then there's others like me who are known for our strength and fighting reputation thus can freely join the event but we too, cannot back out as well after joining because same punishment clauses apply. Its a Tournament Match in Teams of five and six, **death matches** ~!' Shouhi chimed with a smile as the builders froze and gave her fearful looks. 'Oh, don't worry, my teammates and I are strong, we'll live. The others got an invite and my brother and I chose to join the fun.'

'E-EHHHH?!'

xxx

9:28 pm...

Dino got a call in his hotel.

Its his horrified builders reporting.

'WHAT?!'

He yelped in horror, startling his guard.

'Y-you can't be serious?! Oh hell, you gotta be kidding me! Put her on the phone now!'

/You called?/

'Shouhi! You can't be seriously joining that, are you?!'

/Very serious. Besides, if not joining on my own free will I'll be scouted as soon as they find me anyway so that's moot. Besides, I have no family anyway, I got nothing to lose on my end but you and your employees who knows me might die just for knowing about me so I have to go anyway. Their intelligence is extremely formidable./ Dino's shoulders sagged on him as his face showed his sheer dismay. That means if she was ever scouted, she's obliged to join to protect the Cavallones, not her own family she could give a rat's ass about. /By joining, there's no longer a death sentence on your backs so even if I die you'll be OK./

'That's not OK to me at all!' Dino cried, especially at how cheerful she said it. 'Can you tell me where it is at least?!'

/Nope. Just like how the mafia is secret, these guys are even more secretive. Its why that Punishment Clause is there. Don't worry, I'll be fine and you'll be fine. Its what matters in the end. Ah, this guy's phone is about to go low-batt, be hanging up now./

'Hey?!'

She hung up.

'Boss?'

'Go get me Reborn. This is bad.' Dino moped.

'What happened?'

'I'll explain when he gets here. Too troublesome to say it twice.'

xxx

And so...Dino paid Kurama a personal visit to his school.

'We need to talk.'

Thus in Dino's limo parked near a playground park where they talked about the Tournament...

'...so is there a way for me to come without having to be a fighter?' Dino asked Kurama hopefully.

'I'll have to ask someone about that and put you under that someone's protection.' said Kurama. 'Using my channels, that's possible.'

'Just what kind of society are you guys into anyway?' Reborn frowned.

'Let's just say seeing is easier than hearing it from me.' Kurama smiled mysteriously. 'You'll have to have a stomach and testicles of steel, too. What you'll see...is beyond your imaginations if you are dead set on this. Of course, if you come, you cannot talk about this to anyone who wasn't invited or we'll be forced to silence you. Think of this; Shouhi likes Cavallone-san but to maintain secrecy, she will kill even him due to rules.' Dino gulped audibly as did his right hand and driver. 'So you have about three more weeks to decide. Oh, and go home to do your work and finish as much as possible before coming back here to Tokyo.'

* * *

Omake: Working for a Misanthrope

'Hey guys, welcome back.' Dino greeted to the men he chucked out as builders who came back around 9 am. 'Shouhi treat you well?'

'TOO well even if she's quiet most of the time with books!'

'Is she really misanthropic?!'

Dino sweatdropped.

'Well, she is, but Hyper Intuition enables her to sort out humans she'd like and dislike.' said Dino. 'She'd know on the spot so I guess she treated you guys well.' he beamed. 'What happened?'

'We got hourly Iced Coffee breaks and Coffee-flavored Kakigori since Japanese Summers are pure hell!' said one. 'They're so chilly its extremely refreshing we don't mind brain freeze at all!'

'And dinner's really incredible! The Legendary A5 Wagyu Steak with boiled taro and the steak and sauce is to DIE for!' another gushed out. 'No restaurant we've been to can compare to that steak! They're all _garbage_ compared to what we ate there you should try it out! Overeating it is worth the pain!' Dino and the others stared incredulously at the builders-turned-fanboys.

'Then for a midnight dinner we got incredibly chilly Zaru Soba with a unique just-as-cold sauce different from typical restaurant sauces its way better! And chilly watermelons with honey!'

'Breakfast is just as luxurious!'

'She even let us use her bathroom for a bath after work!'

Dino and the other subordinates choked. The builders are spoiled silly!


	7. Chapter 7

An Organized Event

Koenma sighed.

Indeed, the darkness of humanity, the surface of Makai as well as Reikai organizes the Ankoku Bujutsukai every fifty years, open only to B-Class to E-Class demons as SS, S and A-Classes are NOT allowed in ningenkai.

The reason for this was for peace in its most twisted form between two worlds, and the prize is an 'Anything Goes' wish for each member of the winning team.

He started participating ever since he was old enough(read: wise) for the job.

He then got a surprising visitor.

'Oh Kurama, its been a while...you're invited I heard?'

'I really don't want to but the choice is taken from me.' Kurama smiled a dark smile showing how upset he was. 'I came here for another matter.'

'Hm?'

'The Mafia and the Vindice.' said Kurama as Koenma looked up.

'Vindice huh? Been a while since I last heard that word...been giving me and the Italian Supervisor trouble but sadly, nothing can be done about them. At least they chose a good job to pass time by.'

'What of them though that's so unique?'

Koenma pulled down a TV from the ceiling and had his computer link to it.

'In the Mafia, their main power centers around the Seven Elemental Dying Will Flames of the Sky. A power that can only be accessed using literal Seiki(read as life energy), not Reiki along with a strong resolve. Seiki by itself is called 'Hadou' if one is unaware of their type, it needs training to be called out as a flame.' he said as on the screen were seven fireballs. On the left were Blue, Yellow and Green, and on the right side was Red, Purple and Indigo. Between them was the Orange flame.

'On the left side first: the Blue Flame is appropriately called Rain Flames. Its power is Tranquility and Neutralization. It can pacify, take away pain, stop movement or body functions. Rain Users are perfectly in control of their emotions that they can think clearly and rationally no matter the situation, even under heavy pressure. They're often peacemakers and diplomats but also, deadly assassins.'

'The Yellow Flame is called Sun Flame, its ability being Activation and Healing. But too much usage on the body, it destroys cells. Cell Death. No cure. These people can't stay still, very energetic to the point of being restless they just HAVE to get moving. They're either Field Doctors doubling as Front Line Fighters or gladly spending energy in a hospital.'

'Green Flame is Lightning Flame. It can solidify to form barriers or cause electrocution true to the name but its true ability is Hardening. Say for example, a piece of paper stiffened by it can be as good as a bullet shield or a knife if the power imbued is that strong. Lightnings thankfully have no weird personality quirks but due to Hardening...these guys are sadly, put by their bosses in Suicidal Missions and raised to be Sacrificial Lambs with no personality if you will that when fully-aware of what awaits them they tend to be cynical of people and apathetic bordering on Sociopathy because they know that nobody cares for them other than disposable meat shields.'

'On the right side we have Red Storm Flames. Their ability is Disintegration. Anything you want gone, not even a trace will remain. There is also a unique mutation of this power that sadly, having it would mean NOBODY will marry you if you're born a woman with this power. It happens to 1 out of 1000 births.' Koenma chuckled as the screen changed to a shadow dressed in chef clothes carrying a plate of...what the hell is that? Looks like cake but...

The screen was titled 'Poison Cooking' in english but above it is the kanji 'doku ryouri'.

'These individuals however, can freely consume poison to no ill effect, they can't even taste it but effects of said poison goes to their cooking instead, and can freely choose what poison to put in their food by a touch alone. Many Mafia Famiglias who have a Storm Bloodline often feared for their daughters, hoping they don't have this power as no sane man would marry them unless said man is willing to out of love, but that's rare. But that would also mean a knife is perpetually at their throat as their toxic wives can easily poison them if they suspect their husbands of infidelity by rumor or fact proven. Just a mere touch...you're dead.' Kurama had a sweatbead trickle down his cheek. 'Even worse, they tend to have nasty tempers unless you're born a calm Storm, similar to the Eye of a Typhoon. These Eyes tend to be more powerful than a typical Storm.'

'Next is Purple Cloud Flame. Its ability is Propagation and Multiplication.' Koenma continued. 'You have no idea how much some smart clouds abuse this power that they're NEVER broke...but if you got caught, the Vindice will lock you up in Vendicare forever. So these Clouds do it in purely civilian settings. Clouds are extremely territorial of what they deem their 'territory'. Anyone crossing it, they're DEAD which is why they're feared more than Storms. They tend to do their own thing, refusing to be controlled by anyone representing a drifting cloud, or social butterflies representing clouds clumping together on cloudy days.'

'The Indigo Flame is the Mist Flame. The last of the Six Guardian Elements.'

'Guardian?' Kurama frowned in curiosity.

'I'll get to that later...the Mist Flame specializes in both Real and Phantom Illusions. They're also Telepathic, capable of influencing the mind. Due to this, they're treated like one would the farmer holding a viper. Nobody trusts them so they tend to be jaded, cynical and lonely as nobody wants them around...mostly justified, but there are ACTUALLY good Mists.'

'The Orange Sky Flame which is why they're in the middle...their ability is Harmony, Synchronization and Assimilation. But the Mafia mostly thinks its Harmony...with good reason. Say for example, Shouhi.' Koenma showed a 1x1 photo of Shouhi on screen. 'She's a Sky-Type. Skies tend to be very charismatic. Combine this with their incredible beauty, you have a perfect leader material. However, these two traits depend on how strong and pure their Sky Flames are.'

'What's beauty got to do with it?' Kurama questioned, sweatdropping.

'Well, people are attracted to beauty, no? Beauty is part of charisma as well. Your old self is such an example. You're also a Sky had you been a human but as a youkai, you attracted loads of followers attracted to you.' Koenma chuckled, making Kurama twitch. 'However, the beauty granted depends on your genes you got from your family tree. Harmony ensures the Sky gets the perfect genes for beauty as they grow up and the level they get depends on their flame strength and purity that they never look like their parents and relatives at all. Skies are thus judged by their looks to judge their power. And considering Shouhi was sealed as a child, the beauty factor would be affected too but since Hiei unsealed her at a young age exposed to her full powers, she has potential to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially as she has European genes from her paternal side.'

'W-wow...' Kurama choked at that. 'Shouhi's already attractive as it is!' he gasped out, thinking of Hiei's very beautiful ward.

'Her Guardians if she gets any, will have trouble keeping suitors away while competing for her hand at the same time.' Koenma stated flatly. 'But she gained a Cloud Secondary due to her past and raised by Hiei combined, we need to know her territory first as this situation is delicate.' he shuddered. 'What they mean by Harmony...its instinctual such as knowing what's best in cooking, dressing up, etc as the three traits can do many things if you're creative, but the true importance of Harmony is that the Sky is the Home of the Elements. Or rather, individuals from each element who bonded with a Sky.'

'Bonds...?'

'Yes. Mafia compare it to finding a sense of spiritual home that they'd go lengths to protect their Sky. Their Sky will also give balance to their very beings and fill their spiritual voids and become a spiritual family with a sense about each other. Such as easily sensing if their Sky or a fellow Guardian is troubled or in danger, unable to lie to each other and are able to support each other. Being bonded to a true Sky that belongs to a Guardian meant for that Sky also brings out the Guardians' full potential to protect their Sky. This trait is the best if a Sky truly bonded with their destined elements but Mafia these days tend to do Political Arrangements for benefits, denying themselves and their true Guardians of each other and the perks. Thus even if they have a Sky and Guardians, the sense of home they coveted is lost to them as incompatible Wave and Flames can never Harmonize.'

'Oh...'

'Now, about the Vindice...let's first start with the Arcobaleno.' said Koenma. 'In every generation, there are the seven strongest flames born per element. The Arcobaleno Administrator, Kawahira, the last of the pure Earthborns you could compare to the mazoku of Makai carefully chooses these individuals. The Sky is always the descendant of Sephira, the ladies of the Giglio Nero Family. The Guardians is anybody else. Upon choosing these individuals, he makes them work and get to know each other for a year regardless of bonding to the Sky or not...it wouldn't matter as upon becoming Arcobaleno on the Fated Day, they'll be forced to bond to her anyway as they are all cursed to become infants, wearing a pacifier they can never remove. Never their true Sky, but the Sky Pacifier could create a pseudo-natural-harmony but the truth will always linger.'

'The function of the Arcobaleno is to keep these Pacifiers lit in order to maintain a power that keeps time running smoothly. You could say that as a whole, they are the 'points' that exist in space and time. The Arcobaleno also walk out of time...except for the Sky Arcobaleno cursed to have a short lifespan. When the Arcobaleno weaken, Kawahira will then remove the pacifiers from them and maintain it himself until the next generation is chosen. The Arcobaleno die from the removal, crippled for life, or...become the Vindice.'

Onscreen, Kurama saw what could be...tattered zombies.

'This is what happens to former Arcobaleno who survives the removal.' said Koenma, 'Cursed to be like this forever, never aging, never dying. Stuck to the living world forever as they lived a cursed life even I have trouble fixing the issue. It may be due to the lingering curse. Great is their hatred towards Kawahira. The first Vindice united them under a single cause...revenge...while upholding Mafia Laws. Those who defy their laws are said to be arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend the rest of their lives in an inescapable prison known as the Vendicare Prison, though their allies can negotiate their release but it tends to be very expensive. And we don't mean financial means.'

'...'

'They also lose the ability to have flames. But an eccentric named Bermuda manifested what he called Flames of Night, pitch-black flames borne out of his hatred against Checkerface and the Arcobaleno System. He would take in newly-made Vindice and rally them to his cause while having the public image of being the Lawmaker. Now, why have you brought them up...?'

Kurama explained why...

xxx

Two months and a week later...

Shouhi packed up spare clothes and things she may need in a suitcase.

'Yosh~' Shouhi chimed. 'Time to go soon!'

'Its that time then.' said Dino as he stayed over that night. 'You sure you can't ride with us instead?'

'Nope, as part of the Guest Team, I have to be on that traditional Boat Ride to be confirmed a member.' said Shouhi. 'Sooo can't ride with you guys.'

'Awww...but...' Dino fretted. Shouhi sighed and jumped on his lap to sit on it.

'Di~No, I'm 13 but I'm already a fighter and killer you know? I faced a lot of odds growing up to be strong since Hiei-nii grew up that way too and hey, it works.' Shouhi reassured him. 'I'm strong and skilled! And I'm mostly fighting idiots so I'll be fine!' she told him but Dino still can't help but worry. '...but it feels nice though.'

'Nice?'

'Dino's all warm and fluffy...your flames feel that way to me.' Shouhi chirped happily in her child-like way and before Dino knew it...

Reborn DID say she's Cloud Secondary...he felt 'it'.

Fuuuuck...

Vongola's gonna kill him...

'Oh, I'll kill them first.'

Was he broadcasting his thoughts that loud? Oh hell, so this is Harmony?

'Yup, it is.'

'Shouhi, don't go Reborn on me please...' Dino pleaded weakly, 'Bad enough he messes with me like this too!'

Shouhi giggled.

Dino couldn't help but chuckle as Shouhi let herself go to snuggle into him, basking into his 'fluffiness'. Her smile is just so cute he could go squealing all day if only he didn't have to maintain boss dignity to his subordinates.

He likes Shouhi as a little sister figure he would always worry over, it helps she likes him...but as a Sky, she too, must find her Guardian Family. But she's more powerful than him in spades she easily dwarfed his power, how the hell did they Harmonize? It basically threw all he learned from Mafia Academy out into the garbage bin!

Well, Shamal's sure he too, would chuck all he knew in the trash!

Shouhi smirked. Dino should learn mind-shielding once in a while.

xxx

Reborn pinched his nose as he got mail from Dino.

This was quite another mess entirely.

'Nono.' said Reborn to the now-awake boss. 'You might wanna make arrangements with Dino.'

'Eh? What is it?'

'Just remember that you caused this to happen so its your fault, OK?' Reborn reminded him as Timoteo stiffened in bed. 'As you know, events leading to today made Shouhi gain a Cloud Secondary. And just last night, Shouhi felt Dino's flames as a 'warm and fluffy, wonderful feeling' she likes. It helps that she likes him a lot already as she knows his true nature they clicked.' Timoteo's eyes widened. 'She is now his Cloud Guardian. This is an extremely unprecedented event.' he stated. 'Even Dino was baffled considering how she overpowers both you, him and Iemitsu combined he wanted to throw all he knew about flames in the trash. Our last Blood Sky now a Guardian to another Sky at that.'

'Oh dear...this is the first time in history this ever happened.' Timoteo gasped out.

'Isn't it? Shouhi's Guardians if she gains any, will follow her will and as she follows Dino they'll follow him too.' said Reborn. 'We'll have to consult with the Vindice about this too and even then, this is akin to yanking the rug under them as well. Unless they know Skies like these too...and its a true harmony, not political bullcrap like you've been doing lately when the previous ones died.' Timoteo stiffened. 'This means if Dino's under duress by you or Iemitsu about this...you'll die. No Kurama to save you this time.'

'...I know.' Timoteo sighed grimly. 'Have you found anything about Shouhi's affiliates?'

'...we need the Vindice for this shit...its shit so twisted even I'd puke. Kurama took Dino and I, and the Vindice to see an influential figure in the world Shouhi knows.' said Reborn darkly, utterly upset and disturbed by it. 'Its a world of human twistedness, darkness and madness.' the Vongola choked at that. 'They frolick in blood, death and gore. Thrive in the darkness of the dark. Shouhi still has her morals and humanity as she is on the edge of it as Hiei kept her out of it. She was taught knowledge, but has yet to actually see and experience it according to a reliable source. Had she been further in, she would possess some degree of madness and nihility she cannot even be a proper Sky anymore if that were to happen. As it is now, its safe to compare her to the Varia. So Hiei taught her how to survive. Fighting. Combat. Thieving. And dealing with garbage.'

'That meeting was so Dino and I can watch an event Shouhi joined in with her friends. Because even if she stayed out, if a scout happens to see and recruit her due to her reputation, she cannot refuse. She joined for Dino's sake as they knew she knows him. She's in to protect the Cavallones from a mass purge. Their network is immensely formidable she's taking no chances. I will go with just Dino and Romario alone as per the deal. We'll be all by ourselves there.'

'I see...'

'I'll witness everything but sadly I can't talk about it.' said Reborn, shaking his head. 'Or the Vindice has a suite with my name on it. Naturally, Dino and Romario can't talk either.'

On the fated day...

Dino arrived in the Island where human guests involved with the Underworld are.

'At first glance one would think there're mafioso here but people here are worse than mafioso.' said Romario as he wore a Jason Voorhees mask while Dino wore a masquerade mask like everyone else.

'Aa. No shit. And these guys bet on lives.' said Dino in disgust. 'We kill them all unnoticed before the tournament ends.' he said darkly. 'I just hope Shouhi will be OK...'


	8. Chapter 8

Pay Cruelty unto Cruelty

Dino worried for Shouhi who happily joined a death match tournament just because she didn't want to get rusty.

These guys are utter freaks, can humans even defeat them?

He expressed his worries to the group when Shouhi said its OK to come to the 'Guest Room'. Dino had to room with the other criminal sponsors but being near them disgusted even Reborn he had Dino pay for a Penthouse Suite in a room far away from others.

Not only that, they now met the famous Hiei, Shouhi's older brother who looked 13-14 ish, but is actually **99 years old**.

'Ah that? Anyone can die, really.' Shouhi said cheerfully, swinging her legs up and down childishly on the couch. 'Besides, nii-chan and I killed some trash years back and even then I wasn't the current me now, I was loads weaker back then but I still killed a youkai~even _you_ can kill a youkai you know?' she piped up. 'Aren't you guys flame-users? Flames came from hadou as you taught me but its actually reiryoku~that the italian mob just used differently.' she said, creating a ball of rei in her hands. 'Flame users can kill youkai.'

'In our world, big and freaky doesn't translate to 'strong'.' said Kurama. 'You should run if a youkai looks close to human in appearance...they are the truly powerful ones.'

'Then what of the people in the hotel?' Reborn asked them.

Shouhi stopped smiling, and her dark gaze made Kuwabara, Dino and Romario gulp. (AN: think Killua's bloodlust glare while threatening Sadaso) How could a beautiful little girl make a face like _that_?!

' _They should just **die**_.' she said coldly in a deep, mature voice opposed to how she usually sounds.

'Shouhi-chan isn't that harsh on them? They're humans like us!' Kuwabara sputtered out.

'They ceased to be human the second they take sick, twisted pleasure with life itself, all for money, all for their greed.' said Kurama. 'The Black Book Club...we weren't kidding when we claim that we know darkness. The lowest humans will go. The Black Book Club may as well be the symbol of the purest evil humans can be.' he said. 'The Black Book Club, from its early days, started off as a group who monopolized the power of eight psychics in order to maintain the existence of a small portal which led to Demon World. This was done as a means to capture, enslave, torture and sell lower class and peaceful demons at enormous prices.'

'The Club established a black market industry, using demon bodyguards for corporate crooks, and accumulating massive amounts of money through underground slave trade.' Kurama continued. 'This slave movement was founded by Sakyo, a new and upcoming member of the club who used his skill at capturing demons. The club would enjoy watching blood being spilled and observe innocent demons dying horrible deaths in a display of depraved extravagance known as the Feast of Human Vices. Have you watched the english movie Hostel? That's a tame version of what the Black Book Club does.' he told Kuwabara as the other men were dumbstruck.

'We were planning on killing these shits during the tournament, them and their entire families and organizations in the know about the club and delete all information, but Kurama and nii-chan will get in trouble with Reikai as demons who kill humans will be arrested or executed.' said Shouhi. 'So that's my job to kill em' all while they handle the youkai to put an end to the club.' she said, sipping her coffee. 'Humans and demons can both be good or bad. Reikai is just too biased and they claim to be judges.'

'D-does Urameshi knows and in on what you're gonna do?' Kuwabara asked fearfully.

'Nope.'

'Nope?'

'Yusuke may be a teacher's nightmare in any school, the worst delinquent in history of any educational institution any teacher will give up on,' Kurama chuckled, Hiei and the mask snorted as everyone else face-faulted at Shouhi's sharp tongue. '-but one cannot deny he has a good heart with a moral compass...he can never do what we'll do. He'll balk at the entrance alone. The Black Book Club are still humans, however stain on humanity they are...if they live, more youkai like oneesan will be in danger of becoming a plaything, their torture till death long drawn-out until they die. Like that movie Hostel.' he said. 'If you're interested in that movie, I recommend that you watch it on an empty stomach, and steeled your nerves.'

'Oh...' Kuwabara was relieved Yusuke won't do it but for Shouhi willing to do it... 'But while I understand Kurama and the shrimp doin' it, why you too?'

Shouhi paused at that.

'...the first to show me kindness, was a youkai. That's nii-chan.' said Shouhi. 'People around me caused me nothing but pain over something that wasn't even my fault. My condition that nii-chan effortlessly broke like snapping a twig, was the entire fault of my father and his boss.' she said, that in a flash of anger, she clutched the coffee mug so hard it broke. 'They enjoyed hurting me, and my mother was never there for me when I need her most. But nii-chan was the first to actually help me when he heard my thoughts. Oneesan when I found and rescued her from Tarukane's fort was a sweet, gentle girl who can't even hurt a fly. That's why not all youkai are bad. But the way things are, the actual evil ones will outnumber the good because of the club. Balance is getting skewed until eventually...Reikai will prove their biasedness right because they have unknowing enablers, see?'

'Oh...' Kuwabara looked on, thoughtful. That, was Shouhi's drive to massacre humans who are making sport of the good few youkai in the world. But this still disturbs him. He wished there was some other way...

'Shouhi, leave that to me.' Dino didn't want his cute little sister bathing in blood literally due to her beliefs at too young an age! That stuff should come when she's old enough! ' _I'm an Italian Mob Boss commanding 5000 groups of subordinates_. That will be easy as pie for me.' Kuwabara squawked loudly at the revelation out of shock.

'Too noisy. Be quiet.' said Reborn coolly, kicking him across the room.

'Ugyaaa!' and CRASH!

'Tch, you should be ashamed that an infant is stronger than you.' said Hiei coolly as from the rubble, Kuwabara yelled, 'SHADDAP, SHRIMP!'

'OK but only flame users can kill youkai, OK? Conventional weapons can't do jack, unless you coat it with your power.' said Shouhi warningly as she understood her Sky's intentions. Though he's a little too late...she bathed in blood of her kills since she was ten!

'Alright, but live for me, alright?' Dino patted her head. His warm hand on her head made her feel comfort and all fluffy. He was internally freaking out about the tournament and one way to close this for good **was to end the club**.

'I won't lose~'

'Owwww! Are you the child of Chucky or something?!' Kuwabara howled out of the rubble. His response was dodging gunfire. 'Eek!'

"He's worse than Chucky!" Dino shuddered as Reborn made sport of Kuwabara.

xxx

Upon leaving the guest room...

Dino was all business.

'Roma, we'll be busy soon.' said Dino in determination. 'Operation CleanUp is a go. For her sake.'

'Let's get this Vindice-Approved first though...' said Romario. 'If we use flames on citizens, we'll have a room in Vendicare Resort.'

'I know.' Dino took out his cellphone as they walked away from the door to the Guest Room...

xxx

'An Italian Mob Boss! I can't believe this!' Kuwabara exclaimed as he patched himself up. 'Dino and Romario seem so nice! That Chucky in a suit can go to hell for all I care!' Kurama sweatdropped. Actually Reborn's way worse than Chucky! He's a rare A-Class human shrunken somehow, that he retained his power despite such a small body. Hiei believed he was cursed, but unlike Shouhi's curse, that was something he cannot undo as that kind, wasn't his forte.

'Ohhh he is. His misfortune was that he was born in a mafia family.' said Kurama. 'He didn't want to head his organization but he had no choice in the matter. He hardened himself without losing his humanity an moral conscience somehow. Had he 'fallen' like the Black Book Club did, Shouhi would kill him than Harmonize with him but he was a truly good human as well, giving her the feeling that his presence provided warm, fluffy comfort and a sense of belonging at home. He is someone we can trust. Someone with immense resources since he's a _boss_.'

'We have resources too.' Hiei drawled. Shouhi robbed Tarukane blind and had enough money to grow up and die old in lap of luxury out of spite as the man mooched off his sister for who-knows-how-long.

'Sou ne, but considering how young Shouhi and I are in looks, its not like we can spend billions at the drop of a hat either.' Kurama chuckled. 'Well, let's go to sleep. First day tomorrow.'

xxx

Next day...

Dino's group scored himself a seat, the Vindice watching in their own way by hacking the feeds leading toe Vendicare as the Tournament began at nine am, to last till 5 pm.

The vindice initially could not believe something like this was also happening elsewhere around the world, but here was the biggest evidence possible. For now, to keep the tournament functioning, they cannot do anything just yet. They'll start moving around the time of the Semi-Finals.

As for Shouhi's case, she was one complicated Vongola Decimo Candidate. She was a girl saved and raised by a youkai from her childhood caused by Nono and CEDEF Boss of all people. When they sealed Shouhi, they didn't take into account in how it will affect her leading to the powerful mess she was today. Her mentality was simple but also complex. Those who showed her kindness and human decency, she will do anything for. However, cross her, you die. Plain and simple. How far she'll go, is anyone's guess! For one who's about to turn fourteen soon, she was in the mind of the little girl that ran away from home, having lived alone for so long with just few people in her life she has yet to truly grow up, while knowledgeable about things little girls shouldn't have to know. Ever.

Complicatedly complex.

She didn't care for being a future boss either out of spite, perfectly happy with being Dino's Cloud Guardian through her secondary. And being a Sky who would attract guardians soon, it means Dino has potential to be the most powerful Cavallone Boss through Shouhi and he didn't want to use her that way. Rather, he wanted her to have the life he never had, if possible.

However, as Vongola's only surviving progeny was her as Vongola Rings are blood-locked, they have no other options left and they have to ease her into it.

'Thank you all for your patience!' a fox girl declared in the middle of the ring. 'We're going to start the first qualification round! Welcome, to the Dark Tournament!'

The crowd roared.

'It has begun.' Reborn mused as they were by the seats among the freaks.

'Yes.' said Romario. 'Shouhi can casually claim its easy, I'd like to see this for myself...' he said nervously.

'Heh, she definitely can, if she managed to gore a deep wound on my side and I can't even sense her.' Reborn snorted. Only those of his caliber can wound him after years of training and his own talents and abilities which he took pride in, and his would-be student was fast on her own and he had to stitch and heal himself from a cut that nearly got his guts. And she quickly learned how to use flames from just a few words from Dino, discovering she had two, using her secondary to nearly gut him alive in anger.

She can definitely kill youkai.

'Welcome Team Rokuyoukai!'

'...not creative there. Plain and simple.' Dino sweatdropped.

'Like the other team's any better.' said Reborn wryly. 'They're Team Urameshi, after Yusuke but it can also mean 'hateful'.'

'Yeah, what Japanese ghosts who die say.' Dino chuckled weakly. 'Some of them are human-looking too.'

Kurama warned them that watch out for the human-looking ones.

'That remains to be seen if they can match our guys.' said Reborn. 'Yusuke's still sleeping since this Genkai person trained him really hard to the point he's exhausted. He probably has the ability to use flames now if he's driven to the brink.'

'Yeah...'

Soon, Team Urameshi came out. While the boys were dressed in practical wear and Reborn wondered if Kurama met Fon somehow with his outfit, Shouhi looked like she'll go to a festival than to a fight. A yukata as always. She usually wears plain ones, but now she wore pretty ones, but the short-skirted kind with long tabi boots. Her long hair tied into two low and loose pigtails.

'Here they are!'

'It's Team Urameshi!'

'Die, weaklings!'

'You're all gonna die!'

'Kuraha, Hiei, you traitors!'

'I can see we're not popular!' Kuwabara grumbled, carrying Yusuke on his back.

'What do they know about betrayal?' Kurama wondered, perplexed.

'Simpletons.' Shouhi sneered. Reason? Two youkai chose to fight on the Guest Team!

'Both teams come over here!' fox girl called and both teams got closer.

'...he's still sleeping.' the kid on the other team noted.

'The Team Leaders must agree on the terms of combat!' said the fox girl. 'We will then reckon the number of total victories!'

'Hummm...how about _complete defeat_?' Shouhi suggested playfully. 'That way everyone gets their fun! One on one, all six fights, two teams must acquire six wins. How's that?' she piped up. 'Buuut if someone runs away, _that runner and his teammates will be executed publicly regardless of whether they win, lose or yet to fight, along with their sponsor_!' up in the stands, the sponsor of Team Rokuyoukai, Gonda Warasukezoe choked in horror at the terms. 'That way, nobody truly runs, see?' Shouhi smiled sweetly. 'Oh, and even if we have a fair six fights, the losing team's sponsor will still die anyway, and all~ their assets will belong to the winning team by default, divided among the winners~!'

'WHOOAAAAA?!'

'Oh wow! What stipulations!' Fox Girl exclaimed. 'Does the other team agree?!'

'We do.' the blonde man decided. The terms were fair, too bad for the losing sponsor. And surviving winners of the winning team gets a massive fortune in turn! He likes this already.

Hiei agrees, smirking. Getting rich by fighting like typical Underground Cockfights? Not bad at all!

'Shouhi, I still don't know what to do with the salary you give me when you ask for Math tutoring...' Kurama sweatdropped. 'And now you're dumping a fortune on us?'

'Have fun explaining that to your mom!' Kurama sputtered, swearing he'll get back somehow.

'Ara ara, that little girl down there is shockingly cruel.' Sakyo, seating beside Gonda chuckled as the older man beside him paled in fright.

'H-hah, like a child can win against my team!' Gonda spat, shaking himself out of his shock of such a stipulation. 'I have nothing to lose!'

Sakyo however, was wiser.

He knows that his colleague will soon die. Team Urameshi is a strong team despite how they looked.

'Uwaaa...what stipulations she made!' Romario squeaked. 'Is she that confident?!' Dino was too stunned to talk.

'Her intuition is already working for her.' Reborn deadpanned. 'She knows the end results already.'

'In a way, she does her part in robbing and killing the Black Book Club too if the stipulations are like this.' Dino shook. 'Talk about cunning!'


End file.
